The present invention relates to a signal generator having a high frequency resonator, such resonators being on the one hand, very accurate and, on the other hand, having relatively high long-term stability.
High frequency quartz resonators having a frequency of 4.19 MHz are known and are used for example, in wristwatches. Although temperature stability and long-term behavior is substantially more favorable than in conventional low frequency quartz resonators having a frequency of 32 kHz, the current consumption of such high frequency resonators is substantially higher, thus requiring frequent replacement of batteries in the watch. In view of the development of batteries having a long-term life expectancy of 5-10 years, it is desirable to construct an oscillator exhibiting all the advantages of high frequency oscillators, but having the low current consumption generally associated with low frequency oscillators.